Shatter Me- Ennard x Baby Ennaby
by Boltzellett
Summary: Hago una pirueta en la oscuridad Veo las estrellas a través de mí Un corazón mecánico cansado que late hasta que se desvanece la canción Que alguien encienda una luz Estoy congelada por el miedo en mí Que alguien me haga sentirme viva Y me rompa en pedazos Así que córtame del hilo Mareada, girando sin parar, Que alguien me haga sentirme viva Y me rompa en pedazos
1. Chapter 1

Llegué a mi casa cansado y completamente enfadado, tanto que casi lanzo a el suelo cualquier porquería que estuviera a mi alcance pero tuve suficiente auto control como para no mandar a la mierda cualquier aparato, simplemente aventé mi bolso al sofá y cerré la puerta de mi apartamento con fuerza que creo que todo edificio lo escuchó pero simplemente me valió tres huevos y me lancé a el sofá colocando un brazo sobre mis ojos mientras maldecía internamente mi tan mala suerte de estos últimos días, justo cuando encuentro un trabajo estable algo tiene que arruinarlo...

Me levanté de el sofá casi corriendo a buscar el periódico de esta mañana, no podía retardarme mas, tengo demasiadas deudas como para estar un rato acostado mientras me quejaba de mi lamentosa vida, llegué a la cocina donde fue donde dejé el periódico esta mañana, lo agarré y me senté en una silla que estaba por ahí mientras a mala gana buscaba la sección de trabajos.

Dí un suspiro mientras miraba con algo de molestia el periódico que tenía en mis manos, donde tenía varios nombres de trabajos y la gran mayoría estaban tachados significando de que no me llaman la atención o en algunos ya había trabajado, donde me despidieron o renuncie en alguno por diferentes motivos; Me arrepiento de haber renunciado a otros en este momento pero ya no puedo hacer nada, justo ahora que necesito trabajo urgente tengo problemas encontrando, pero lo que mas me molestaba era la única opción era el Trabajar en aquel circo que tanto odio: _**Circus Baby Pizza World.**_

Las razones por las cuales lo odio son muchas y me sorprende que después de tantos años con la policía poniendo ojos sobre ese Circo, este siga abierto; Pero por ahora no puedo maldecir el porque sigue abierto, ahora solo debo resignarme y mirar bien lo que dice; Necesitan un técnico que trabaje durante 5 noches, se le pagará _**(inserte aquí suma de dinero de tu país)**_.

Me quedé mirando un rato mientras pensaba sobre si aceptar o no dicho trabajo, por un momento preferí alejarme de aquellas cosas que me hacían recordar cosas que prefería olvidar pero el peso de las deudas sobre mi me hizo suspirar y sacar mi teléfono de el bolsillo mientras marcaba el numero que aparecía en el articulo.

 **-Buenas, Circus Baby Pizza World, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? .-** Se escuchó una voz masculina de al otro lado de el teléfono, será el dueño de el circo.

 **-Buenas, Llamo por su anuncio de el periódico pidiendo un técnico.-** Contesté.

 **-Oh que bien, ven a las 9 de la noche chico, para que empieces el trabajo.-** Respondió.

 **-¿E-Eh-...? .-** Me sorprendí un poco por la rapidez, ¿Tan desesperados estaban por tener un técnico? Estaba apunto de decir algo pero me interrumpió.

 **-Que tengas una noche genial al estilo Circus Baby.-** Me dijo antes de colgarme.

Bloqueé el teléfono algo confundido, fue la petición de trabajo mas rápida de toda mi vida, pero bueno, al menos tengo un trabajo y me paga bien, lo bueno es que son solo 5 días y luego de eso podré buscar otro mas estable.

Me levanté de la silla dejando el periódico en la cocina y me fui directo a mi habitación a descansar un poco, faltaban unas cuantas horas para las 9 y yo aun estaba cansado de todo este día, me lancé a la cama pero antes le puse la alarma a mi teléfono a que me levante a las 8 para alistarme y me quedé dormido rápidamente...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Luces... Demasiadas luces de todos los colores...**_

 _ **Risas...**_

 _ **Tú...**_

 _ **¿Porque quieres verla... ?**_

 _ **Te dijeron que no puedes...**_

 _ **¿Porque insistes...?**_

 _ **Me enfadé...**_

 _ **Te dejé...**_

 _ **Te fuiste...**_

 _ **Te acercaste a ella...**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Gritos...**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tus gritos...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar la alarma despertarme, me levanté y la apagué para luego irme a arreglar; No hace falta decir lo que hice, simplemente me bañé y me cambie de ropa a una cómoda, aunque no me importó tanto ya que después de todo me darían un uniforme.

Tomé algunas cosas que me pudieran servir y salí de mi apartamento pero justo cuando cierro la puerta mi vecina sale.

 **-¡H-Hola Ennard! .-** Me saludó ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

 **-Hola Lei .-** Sonreí levemente al verla, Leila es una de mis mejores amigas de toda la vida.

 **-¿A donde vas tan tarde? .-** Me preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su castaño cabello.

 **-Tengo un nuevo trabajo en Circus Baby Pizza World como técnico... .-** Murmuré, ella me miró algo sorprendida pues sabe perfectamente el disgusto que le tengo a ese lugar.

 **-¿P-Porque? T-Tu me dijiste que odiabas ese lugar...**

 **-Simplemente no tuve otra opción, me despidieron de mi otro trabajo y realmente necesito ese dinero... Pero solo será 5 días.-** Respondí.

 **-Oh ya veo... Bueno, En ese caso cuídate mucho Ennard .-** Me dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarme, claramente correspondí su abrazo con la misma sonrisa, no negaré que ella me gusta demasiado desde que la conocí y mantengo la esperanza de ser correspondido pero por ahora mi confesión esperará...

 **-Eso haré, Cuídate tu también Lei .-** Sonreí y me separé de ella para besar su mejilla e irme con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Al salir de el edificio tomé un taxi hasta el Circo, al llegar le pagué al taxista y en la entrada al establecimiento vi a un señor saliendo.

 **-Buenas, soy el que llamó por el trabajo .-** Le dije a el señor y este me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

 **-Ah eres tu, ten .-** Me dio unas llaves. **\- Detrás de el edificio está una puerta que te llevará a donde comenzarás a trabajar, la voz estúpida esa te dirá que hacer, buenas noches .-** Eso fue lo único que dijo y se fue, Vaya lindo recibimiento que me dan a lo _"Circus Baby Pizza World El lugar más mágico sobre la tierra"_ , Al menos en los otros me hablaban con una sonrisa.

Decidí no quejarme por eso e ir a lo que me tocaba, fui a la parte de atrás y ahí había una puerta cerrada, usé las llaves y esta se abrió, entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y adentro estaba era la puerta de un ascensor, presioné el único botón que había ahí y al ascensor se abrió así que entré a lo que este se cerró y empezó a bajar; De pronto una voz me empezó a hablar, creo que era la voz que me mencionaron antes.

 **-¡Bienvenido a tu primer día en tu nuevo y excitante trabajo!.-** Dijo aquella voz... Bueno lo de excitante es bastante discutible. **\- Ya que se acerco a una feria de trabajo, Lee nuestro anuncio en tornillos, pernos y horquillas o si este es el resultado de un reto, le damos la bienvenida.-** Me quedé sin comentarios al escuchar eso la verdad, aunque fue una mejor bienvenida que la de ese tipo. **\- Seré tu acompañante para ayudarte a comenzar. Soy modelo 5 de la rebotica del personal de mantenimiento y la unidad de reparación del sistema; Pero puedes llamarme Hand Unit.-** Interesante... El poster de Baby me está incomodando la verdad . **-Su nuevo trabajo promete desafió, intriga y oportunidades de limpieza sin fin.-** ¿No estoy trabajando de técnico? No me digan que ahora me pondrán de ama de casa. **\- Por favor, introduzca su nombre en el teclado, no podrá ser modificado después así que por favor ten cuidado.-** Un teclado extraño apareció delante mio, ¡Esta loco! ¿¡Como chuchas cree que lograré poner mi nombre en esta cosa si está toda bugeada?!.

Con algo de esfuerzo logré colocar la E y cuando iba a poner la N resulta que faltaban la mitad de las letras en esta cosa incluida la N, suspiré y coloqué otras letras formando un nombre aleatorio pero por mas que apretaba 1 se apretaba al final no se ni que nombre puse que me dio una señal de error.

 **-Parece que has tenido algún problema con el teclado, he visto lo que intentabas escribir, y voy a auto-corregirlo por ti, un momento... .-** Dijo y esperé unos segundos. **\- Bienvenido, Eggs Benedict .-** ¿¡Que cara-?!

El teclado se fue y un fuerte sonido sonó y pocos segundos después el ascensor paró colocando una música alegre que no me ayudaba en nada y todo quedó a oscuras a excepción de un botón rojo.

 **-Ahora puedes abrir el ascensor, usando ese brillante, rojo, y obvio botón.-** El Sarcasmo de Hand Unit me encanta. Me acerqué a el brillante, rojo y obvio botón y lo apreté lo que hizo que las puertas de el ascensor se abrieran y la entrada era un conducto... Suspiré sin creerme esto pero simplemente me agaché y empecé a gatear entrando por el conducto. **\- Permiteme llenar este silencio un tanto aterrador con un poco de conversación alegre.-** Gracias, necesitaba eso. **\- Debido al gran éxito, y aun mas grande desafortunada clausura de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; Estaba claro que se preparó el escenario, sin juego de palabras, para otro aspirante en el mantenimiento de los niños, A diferencia de los otros lugares de ocio, Nuestros animadores roboticos se alquilan para fiestas privadas durante el día, y es su trabajo traer de vuelta a los robots en buenas condiciones de funcionamiento antes de la mañana siguiente.-** Ya cuando terminó de decir eso salí de el conducto llegando a una sala que me daba algo de escalofríos con tantas caras.

 **-Ahora se encuentra en el módulo de control principal, en realidad es un espacio pequeño entre las dos salas de espectáculos delanteros, ahora vamos a empezar con sus tareas diarias. Fíjate en la ventana de tu izquierda. Esta es la galería, Zona de fiestas y estudio de baile de Ballora, para animar a los niños a ponerse en forma, y disfrutar de la pizza, Vamos a encender la luz y comprobar si Ballora está en el escenario, Presiona el botón azul de el elevado panel de tu izquierda.-** Dijo y miré el panel y presioné el botón azul donde salió una luz que iluminaba el escenario de Ballora donde no había absolutamente nada. **\- ¡Oh oh! ¡Parece que Ballora no tiene ganas de Bailar! Vamos a darle un poco de motivación, Presiona el botón rojo ahora para suministrar un Shock de control, Tal vez esto ponga el resorte de nuevo en su paso.-** ¿¡S-SHOCK DE CONTROL!? Me quedé de piedra al oír eso, ¿En serio es necesario hacerle eso a unos robots? Suspiré y simplemente esperaba que fuera una forma de decir y no fuera en serio, así que presioné el botón pero al parecer Hand Unit iba en serio ya que logré escuchar el sonido de el Shock y la luz venir de el escenario... **\- Vamos a activar la luz de nuevo.-** Dijo y un poco sorprendido apreté de nuevo el botón Azul y al ver, Ballora estaba ahí bailando con las Minireenas... **\- Excelente, Ballora se siente como en sus buenos tiempos, estará lista para actuar otra vez mañana.-** No puedo creerme esto... **\- Ahora mira la ventana de tu derecha.-** Me resigné y me acerqué a dicha ventana. **\- Este es el Auditorio Funtime, Donde Funtime Foxy anima a los niños a jugar y compartir, Prueba la luz, vamos a ver como está Funtime Foxy.-** Presioné el botón azul de el panel y lo mismo que pasó con Ballora, no había nada.- **Parece que Funtime Foxy se ha tomado el día libre, Vamos a animar a Funtime Foxy con el Shock de Control.-** Aquí vamos de nuevo... Presioné el botón y volví a escuchar ese sonido y la fuerte luz de la descarga, Presioné el botón Azul y Funtime Foxy seguía sin volver. **\- Vamos a intentar otro Shock de Control.-** Dijo, ¿Otro? ¿Eso no les causará problemas en sus circuitos?. Presioné de nuevo el botón rojo y lo mismo pasó otra vez, presioné el azul y Funtime Foxy ya estaba ahí **.- Parece que Funtime Foxy se encuentra en perfectos estados de servicio, ¡Buen trabajo! Delante tuyo hay otro hueco de ventilación, Ve a través de el para alcanzar el modulo de control de la galería de circo.**

Hice lo que dijo y me agaché para empezar a gatear hasta el Modulo de control de la galería de circo, aunque me asustó un poco el _"Disparador de movimiento"_ que sonó de la nada Uu. Seguí gateando por el conducto hasta que llegué a el Modulo e control de la galería de circo.

 **-Al otro lado de el cristal se encuentra el Auditorio de la galería de Circus Baby, Vamos a comprobar la luz y ver que está haciendo Circus Baby.-** Dijo, me acerqué a el panel y presioné el botón y no, no vi absolutamente nada al otro lado de el cristal ni siquiera el escenario vació, aun así ya sabia lo que venía... Puedo odiar a Circus Baby pero no estaba preparado para esto. **\- Parece que unas luces no funcionan, pero podemos arreglar eso luego, Vamos a hacer que Circus Baby se alegre con el Shock de Control.-** Lo sabía... Llevé mi mano a el panel y a regañadientes lo presioné escuchando el sonido de el Shock, luego de eso encendí la luz y aun así seguía sin ver absolutamente nada. **\- Vamos a intentar otro Shock de Control.-** A este paso van a dañar a los Animatronicos... Presioné el botón ignorando el sonido, una vez terminó presioné la luz de nuevo... Nada todavía. **\- Vamos a intentar otro Shock de Control.-** ¿Otro? Bueno... De nuevo, presioné el botón y volvió el sonido, presioné el otro y todavía no veía absolutamente nada, no voy a darle otro Shock de Control, a ver si me cargo a el animatronico **.- Buen trabajo Circus Baby, ¡Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo! .-** ¿Que? ¿Volvió a su escenario? ¡Pero yo no vi absolutamente nada!. **\- Esto concluye tu deber en la primera noche de tu trabajo, no queremos que se vaya abrumado, de lo contrario podría no volver.-** Oh créeme, quisiera irme aun sin estar abrumado pero la pobreza puede conmigo. **\- Por favor salga por el conducto de tu espalda y nos vemos otra vez mañana.**

Bueno, esto fue rápido... Me di la vuelta y me agaché para irme feliz de la vida, comencé a gatear por los conductos aunque me asustó de nuevo el disparador de movimiento, empiezo a odiar esa cosa, quitando eso de lado todo iba bien hasta que unos fuertes sonidos dentro de el Conducto me hicieron casi correr dentro de él hasta que salí y estos se detuvieron...

¡Buenas! ¡Bienvenidos a el primer capitulo de Shatter Me de una pareja que me encanta con todo mi ser, Ennaby La adoro, no se porque (?

Esta es una historia que llevo planeando durante hace bastante tiempo y finalmente me digné a realizarla, espero que les guste mucho


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí mis ojos a mala gana a causa de el sol que estaba dando directamente en mis ojos, me arrepentí de que anoche apenas llegué de mi nuevo trabajo en Circus Baby Pizza World me tiré a la cama sin siquiera cerrar las cortinas por que sabia que en la mañana me iba a quejar de esto, me levanté a mala gana, aseguro y luzco horrible pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado aún, me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia afuera, hacia un lindo día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros danzaban en el cielo azul, los niños jugaban, etc... Que lindo era todo...

Cerré la cortina y me volví a tirar a mi cama, no tengo ganas de admirar tan lindo día, tengo sueño, y punto.

Y Así caí en un sueño bastante profundo...

.

.

.

.

Corrí, Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dejaban correr pero al momento que creí que todo estaría bien, en la puerta de salida estaba ella que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro...

 **-Ahora sabes todo sobre mi historia, pero realmente lo siento mucho, las reglas me dictan que nadie debería intentar montar un alboroto.-** Dijo con una sonrisa para luego soltar una leve risa que solo hizo que se me erizara la piel al escucharla. Retrocedí, estaba apunto de volver a escapar pero unos brazos me detuvieron al momento en el que iba a intentarlo. **\- Oh, Nosotros no podemos dejarte ir .-** Se acercó a mi acariciando mi mejilla con una sonrisa.- Así que No seas tímido, Únete a nuestro show~ **.-Volvió a reír levemente para alejarse dando paso a los otros de acercarse a mi, el ambiente se empezó a oscurecer pero solo lograba verla a ella con esa sonrisa en sus labios y escuché la ultima frase que me dijo...-** Me temo que sabes demasiado mi amor, tengo que obligarte a guardar silencio...

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al momento en que la alarma volvió sonó, suspiré, me quedé dormido todo el día y ya tenía que ir a trabajar, bueno que mas da, el deber llama.

Me levanté apagando la alarma y me bañé y blah blah blah, al terminar de arreglarme me preparé mentalmente para volver a entrar en ese Circo; Tomé las llaves de mi apartamento y mi teléfono y salí de una vez y como siempre, mi amada Leila salió de nuevo, a veces pienso que espera el sonido de la puerta para escucharme, aunque raramente eso me parece tierno~.

 **-¡H-Hola Ennard! ¿Ya te vas? .-** Me preguntó de nuevo con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa bella sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Hola Leila, y si, ya me voy .-** Respondí con la misma sonrisa.

 **-B-Bueno, Antes de que te vayas... .-** Empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras su sonrojo crecía. **\- Me preguntaba si... M-Mañana al medio día quisieras ir a... Al Cine C-Conmigo... .-** Dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

 **-¡Claro! .-** Sonreí, me ilusionaba la idea de salir con Leila, al decir eso ella levantó la mirada mirándome con ese deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos y con la misma hermosa sonrisa.

 **-¡B-Bien! ¡Entonces nos vemos Ennard! .-** Dijo y estaba apunto de irse adentro de su apartamento pero paró en seco y se dio la vuelta volviendo hacia mi e hizo algo que no me esperé para nada... Me besó...

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, cerré un poco mis ojos mientras la abrazaba por la cintura disfrutando de ese lento y suave beso...

Al final nos separamos y ella entró corriendo a su apartamento cerrando la puerta, aseguro por los nervios. Sonreí bastante feliz, Sentía que tenía una oportunidad con ella y eso me hacia feliz.

Con la misma felicidad salí de el edificio y tomé el taxi hasta el circo, al llegar le pagué y me fui directamente a la parte de atrás para tomar el ascensor para comenzar mi segundo día de trabajo.

Al entrar al ascensor este empezó a bajar y escuché la voz de mi gran amigo Hand Unit.

 **-Bienvenido de vuelta para otra noche de estimulación intelectual, Opciones de carreras pivotales y auto-reflexión sobre los errores de el pasado.-** Que linda bienvenida.- **Estamos comprometidos a crear una experiencia de trabajo única y satisfactoria.-** Eso es discutible amigo mio. **\- Una parte de este compromiso es asegurar que no se cansa de la voz que estas escuchando en este momento.-** Nah, esta voz me agrada, su sarcasmo me gusta. Apareció de nuevo ese panel delante mio. **\- Usando el panel de abajo por favor seleccione una nueva voz de acompañante, De Hombre: Pulse 1, De Chica: Pulse 2, Para solo texto: Pulse 3, Para otra acción: Pulse 4.-** ...¿Esto es una broma verdad...? Aparte de que me dan miedo la ultima opción y que la opción 4 me pregunto de donde coño saldrá el texto... ¡Esta cosa no tiene Números! De hecho, ¡Ni siquiera tiene la mitad de sus letras! Me dí un facepalm y presione cualquier pendejada e inmediatamente me dio error. **\- Parece que tienes algún problema con el panel, He visto que intentabas escribir y voy a auto-corregirlo por ti... Gracias por seleccionar... Adolescente Angustioso.-** No me jo-...

Suspiré y esperé a que el ascensor dejara de bajar, luego de unos momentos escuché ese gran sonido que suena cuando el ascensor ya casi llega a su destino y así como lo predije el ascensor se detuvo.

 **-El Ascensor se ha detenido... Ya conoces la rutina... Sal ahora o... Lo que sea... Quédate aquí si quieres... .-** Y Ahí empezó la voz... Que animada suena huh. We, ya extraño a Hand Unit. Apreté le brillante, rojo y obvio botón y se abrieron las puertas, me agaché y empecé a gatear dentro de el conducto y ese Adolescente empezó a hablarme. **\- Así que... Una historia graciosa... Un Cadáver fue encontrado en estos conductos... Vale, No es muy graciosa pero... Es una historia... .-** ¡Oh es una historia! ¡Eso es lo importante! ¡Gracias pendejo por arruinarme la tranquilidad en los conductos! Llegué por fin a mi destino. **\- Ok... Vamos a empezar con tus tareas diarias... Deberías fijarte en Ballora, Y asegurarte que está en su escenario pero... Lo que sea... .-** Sus ánimos me encantan, en serio... Me aproxime a el panel de mi izquierda y encendí la luz con el botón azul, y casi me asusto un poco al ver que Ballora no estaba en su escenario, pero si su sombra... **\- Ah... Supongo que Ballora tienes mejores cosas que hacer... Vamos a Zapearla... Debería ser divertido...-** ¿Sabes? Quisiera Zapearte a ti... Supongo que tengo que hacer esto de nuevo, presioné el botón de el Shock de Control e inmediatamente pasó lo mismo que ayer, pero empecé a escuchar unos sonidos extraños que me pusieron los pelos de punta, Miré a todos lados buscando de donde provenía esos sonidos pero no encontraba nada hasta que terminaron... **\- Vamos a ver a Funtime Foxy, Comprobemos que está listo para actuar mañana.-** Aun un poco confundido por lo que pasó me aproxime al panel de la derecha y encendí la luz y era lo mismo que con Ballora..

 **.-Great...-** Escuché una voz extraña... **\- Great...-** Volvió... Miré a todos lados aun confundido, no entendía que pasaba.

 **-Parece haber un problema con el sintetizador de Voz, Ajustes predeterminados restaurados.-** Ah gracias a dios, no soportaba la otra voz... **\- Por favor procede a entrar por los conductos de delante tuyo para ir al Auditorio de Circus Baby.-** Dicho eso el conducto se abrió así que rápidamente pasé por el hasta llegar de nuevo a aquel lugar. **\- Circus Baby tiene un día ocupado hoy, Vamos a comprobar la luz y asegurarnos que todo está en orden.-** Me acerqué al panel y proseguí a presionar el botón azul y la luz se hizo presente pero igual que ayer, no vi nada. **\- ¡Oh Circus Baby! No estamos aquí para jugar al escondite, Vamos a animar a Baby a salir de su escondite con un Shock de Control.-** Después de haberle dado 3 Shocks de Control ayer no me siento seguro dando otro hoy, pero reglas son reglas y tengo que seguirlas aun si mis instintos me dicen que no, así que presioné el botón pero solo se escuchó un ruido seco y no funcionó. **\- Vamos a intentar otro Shock de Control.-** Volví a repetir mi acción pero de nuevo se escuchó el ruido seco y no funcionó **.- Parece que ha habido un problema con la energía que ha afectado a nuestra manera de Animar de manera adecuada a Baby, Por favor espere mientras reinicio el Sistema, Voy a estar desconectado durante este proceso, Otros sistemas se desconectarán también Como: Puertas de Seguridad, Cerrojos de conductos y Oxigeno, Comenzando reinicio del sistema.**

Dicho eso todas las luces se apagaron dejándome en la oscuridad total y un sonido muerto, me tensé por un momento luego de escuchar todo lo que se iba a desactivar mientras se reiniciaba el sistema, ¿Que mierda iba a hacer yo por mientras? Aunque me tensé mas al escuchar a ese disparador decirme todo lo que se abrió. Solo me tocó suspirar y ser paciente mientras esperaba a que el sistema se reiniciara... Pero no me esperé lo siguiente...

 **-No te reconozco... .-** Escuché una voz femenina comenzar a hablarme.

 **-¿Q-Quie-..?**

 **-Eres nuevo... Recuerdo esta... Situación... De todas Formas... .-Vaya, tiene el mismo animo que la otra voz.-** Es algo extraño para querer hacer... El venir aquí... Tengo curiosidad por cuales eventos alguien querría gastar sus noches en un sitio como este... Voluntariamente... Quizás curiosidad... Quizás ignorancia...

 **-Oh, Quizás las deudas... .-** Le respondí aunque no se si logra oírme y no es que me importe. Pero callé al instante en el que empecé a escuchar cosas extrañas y la chica se apresuró en hablarme.

 **-Hay un espacio bajo la mesa, Alguien antes que tu lo construyo como un escondite, y sirvió para él, Te recomiendo que te des prisa, Estarás a salvo... Solo no intentes hacer Contacto visual... Terminará pronto, perderán el interés... .-** Fue lo ultimo que dijo e inmediatamente hice caso a sus palabras y encontré el agujero así que me escondí ahí encontrándome con que También había una pequeña puerta que cerré encerrándome en ese agujero bajo la mesa y solo me quedé en silencio.

Pero lo por vino después... Primero comenzaron unos sonidos bastante extraños... Luego lo que no me esperé...

 **-Hola Por Ahí... .-** Escuché la voz de un niño comenzar hablar, por mas curiosidad que me dio por querer mirar por los agujeros de la puertita, me quedé mirando un punto perdido por miedo a saber lo que pasaría si no hacia caso.

 **-Alguien está adentro... .-** Murmuró otra voz similar.

 **-¿Es el mismo Chico...? .-** Otra...

Luego de eso escuché otros ruidos de golpes bastante fuertes, me alarmé un poco pero seguí mirando a un punto muerto.

 **-Toc Toc...**

Luego de eso la puerta empezó a abrirse, me alarmé un poco e intenté agarrarla para mantenerla cerrada, sea lo que sea que quería abrirla era bastante fuerte e insistente, pero logré ganarle y cerrar la puerta de nuevo...

 **-Siempre encontraré una manera de entrar...**

La puerta volvió a abrirse y comencé a agarrarla de nuevo, pero esta vez lo que sea que quería abrirla era mas fuerte que la otra vez, me costó bastante y casi la abre pero logré volver a cerrarla...

 **-Ella no está observando...**

 **-¡Oh! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!**

 **-Te veremos de nuevo dentro de poco...**

Luego de eso no volví a escuchar esas voces de nuevo... Pero la voz de la chica volvió.

 **-Cuando tu guía vuelva a estar en Linea, te va a decir que fue inútil, que tienes que reiniciarlo manualmente, Te dirá que debes atravesar la galería de Ballora lo mas rápido que puedas para alcanzar el Breaker Room. Si sigues sus instrucciones... Morirás... Ballora no volverá a su escenario nunca más... Ella te atrapará... La energía se va a reactivar dentro de poco, Cuando cruces por la Galería de Ballora... Ve lento... Ella no puede verte... Solo puede escuchar tus movimientos, Cuando escuches su música aumentarse... Se está acercando... Escuchándote... Espera... Y Quédate quiero...-** Luego se escuchó un ruido en seco y esa voz desapareció.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando bien lo que pasaba, admito que estaba un poco asustado pero... Ya no se en quien confiar la verdad...

 **-Gracias por su paciencia.-** Volvió Hand Unit. **\- Parece que la energía no puede ser reactivada automáticamente, vas a tener que reiniciar la energía manualmente, por favor vuelve al modulo de control primario.-** Un poco desconfiado hice lo que me pidió y salí de debajo de la mesa para volver al modulo de control primario. **\- Ahora serás requerido para atravesar la galería de Ballora Usando el conducto de tu izquierda Para alcanzar el Breaker Room, Está recomendado ir pegado al suelo y alcanzar el otro lado lo mas rápido que puedas para no molestar a Ballora, me voy a desconectar un momento para no provocar disturbios auditivos, Desactivación.**

Dicho eso se desactivó y el conducto a la galería de Ballora se abrió, me agache y gatee por esta para llegar a la oscura Galería de Ballora...

Comencé a andar por la Galería de Ballora lentamente y parando en algunos momentos en el que escuchaba su música mas cerca y algunas veces pasó justo delante mía... Pero no me agarró, Me faltaba aun bastante para llegar a la sala...

 **-Parece que te estas tomando un gran tiempo, Por favor, procede lo mas rapido y mas silencioso posible.-** Habló Hand Unit... Me pensé un poco lo que dijo y viendo que aun me faltaba bastante por llegar... Hice caso a su palabra y comencé a andar rápido para avanzar un poco más...

Gran error...

No supe perfectamente cuando detenerme y en un momento a otro Ballora Apareció Delante de mi lanzándose encima mio haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte mientras su cara se dividía y sus ojos tenebrosos se abrían...

Luego de eso lo único que sentí fue mi corazón detenerse y mi vista oscurecerse en totalidad...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I Swear... I'll put them back together...**_

5mentarios... Que rápido actualicé :DD (?


End file.
